A Christmas Carol, Plum Style
by MomofPhoenix
Summary: Three nights, three ghosts. Plum Style. Throw in Diesel, and well... It's a Tart...there will be a Babe story posted Christmas Eve as well. I have to wait until then, even though it's completed. There is a good reason for waiting.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Not mine, I own nothing.

So, this Christmas story has been done plenty of times, but I am hoping to put a slight twist on it. I will try to post a chapter a week, with the last one being Christmas day. At least that's the plan at this point. I make no promises, almost of you know I have been in and out of the hospital.

Now, on with the story.

A Christmas Carol, Plum Style

Another damn day down the drains. As a matter of fact, another holiday down the drains. This sucks and there's not a dang gone thing I can do about it. I am just done, not even Batman, snort, could save me this year. Who needs Christmas anyway, not me, no way, no how, un-uh. I don't even like it.

Those pretty lights are so stupid, and who would do a live nativity scene with a real baby in the Jersey cold? What the hell is awassiling anyway? Why even sing about it? Who wants to sing Christmas carols door to door? Maybe, if you want to get shot. Been there, done that, didn't even get a shirt.

I throw my bag onto my couch, when I smell sugar cookies and a massive pine tree being shoved up my nose. Diesel. So, not what I need today.

"Well, good to see you too sunshine."

"Leave, I'm not buying what you're selling, and I damn sure ain't helping you."

"Well, Sugar Plum, you're in luck, I'm here to help you this year."

"For the love of God, please no new hell monkeys this year. I promise to be good."

" Funny, Plum, but no. Over the next three nights you will be visited by three spirits. They will help you take the path of you destiny."

"Pretty sure that I'd rather just have Carl the hell monkey. I've made it clear that I'm not ever going to be a Morelli, and Manoso is out too. Neither of them want me for me, and I don't see anyone else half way sane, standing in line to love me."

"That's what this will all be about, Plum. A chance for you to see what is waiting right in front of you. A chance to get your happily ever after. A chance at love, Plum."

"It's a myth. There is no such thing as happily ever after or love. Hell, I don't really know if you're real or a hallucination brought on by too many damn holiday decorations."

"Oh, I'm real, Steph." I felt a slight sizzle in the air and in the next moment, realized that I was missing my bra... again. I held out my hand and he laughed as he handed it over.

"Remember, Plum. Three spirits over three nights. They will be here at the stroke of midnight."

I just waved him off and a very distinctive popping sound could be heard as I made my way to my closet. I needed fresh clothes so that I could relax in a hot bubble bath, after a quick shower that is.

As I lay there getting all pruney, I had time to think about what Diesel said to me. Could Happiest afters and love really exist? What examples did I really have to go on? It sure as hell wasn't anything in my life.

Soon enough I was vegged out with a bottle of wine, Die Hard, and enough snack cakes to feed a third world country. Yeah, it had been that kind of day. Forget falling in love, I'd rather fall in to a chocolate tastycake.

John McClane was getting ready to save the towers, once again, when I heard my locks tumble, checking the time, I realized that it was only ten thirty. I had Die Hard two qued up and waiting. Who said I don't know what a good Christmas movie was?

"Ranger."

"Babe," he said with a smirk. Great, I was entertainment for him again. I felt a very dark look cross my face.

"I'm glad I could make sure to fill my qutoa for the year. Being so good at entertainment and all. What do you need, Ranger?"

"Die Hard, Red Wine, and Tastycake, it must be Christmas at the Plum home."

"Listen, to each their own. I don't criticize how you celebrate, you don't get to criticize mine. Now, what do you need?"

"I just wanted to check on you. Heard you had a rough day."

"Including a visit from Diesel."

"Thought I had a headache. Where is the wonderful guy?"

"Just popped in for a moment, then left."

He sat next to me and pulled me into his chest. We sat like that, comfortably, falling asleep. I soon felt like I was being tickled awake.

It took everything I had to not scream, when I realized that I was looking right at Grandpa Mazur. I guess he is my ghost of Christmas past. He crooked his arthritic finger at me. I looked at Ranger and saw that he was still sleeping. I wanted to push a loose lock of hair off of his forehead.

"Come on, Hippie girl. I think you may have forgotten a few things. You need a reminder."

Grandpa always called me his Hippie girl. I'm not sure why, but he did and I missed it. I took his hand as he wisked me off to my childhood home.

The entire house was decorated with lights and a crèche. I could feel the warmth coming off the family like feeling of love. He pulled me onto the porch to peer in the window. You could smell the sugar cookies in the air. It was a Christmas morning scene. I was on Daddy's lap as Ma helped Valerie open her present. I was waiting my turn, waiting with my best friend. I was warm and snugly, I was happy, and I felt loved.

Soon we were on our way again. We were at Grandma Mazurs, after grandpa passed away. It was our last Christmas at their home, before she moved in with us.

I was helping Grandma with the dishes after dinner and she finally broke down. It was the first time since Grandpa had died that she cried.

"What am I going to do without you, Harry?"

"We'll help you Grandma. I promise, I won't let you be alone," I whispered and rubbed her back.

The pure love that she felt for Grandpa Mazur, just poured off of her. Her heart was broken. We held each other like that. I don't know who finished dishes that night, because we were cuddled up supporting each other.

The next place was the home Dickie and I lived in. It looked like our first and only Christmas after we were married. We were hosting both families that year, we had it catered. The senator, his Dad, wouldn't have it any other way. It was just before our parents arrived. We were sitting in front of the fireplace, if you looked closely, we actually looked like we were in love.. The softness in our eyes, the smiles that lit up our faces, and just the air of contentment. Did we really love each other?

"Yes, Hippie, you did. None of us thought it wouldn't be forever."

"But..." I woke up, reaching out for my Grandpa. I felt a loss that he wasn't there.

"Babe?" Ranger asked sleepily.

"Come on, Batman. You can stay here tonight, just don't hog the blankets and no groping."

I pulled him up and we made our way to my bed for the night. I sighed in happiness as I drifted off in his arms


	2. Chapter 2

A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.

December 4th was the anniversary of my Mom's passing, my best friend passed away on the same day this year. She had Adrenal cancer. This chapter is dedicated to the two most beautiful women I've ever known. Their hearts were the biggest you've ever known. I love you both Amy and Mom. Those who's lives you've touched will never be the same.

A Christmas Carol, Plum Style.

I woke up wrapped in Ranger's arms, it is December 23rd, and I'm confused. He never spends the entire night, it's one of his big rules. I felt him chuckle under me.

"Babe."

"What's up with this? You never spent the entire night."

"I didn't want to let you go, plus I don't know if I'll see you between now and the New Year."

"Obligigtory family holiday stuff?"

He didn't really answer me, he just sadly shook his head. He must have met someone and is spending the holiday with them. I could see the regret in his eyes. I let out a heavy sigh. I know exactly what he's going to say.

"No worries, Ranger. I get it. I'm just entertainment. Have a great holiday and I'll see you in the new year."

"Babe..."

"It's okay, Ranger. I'm the best friend. Nothing more. Let me up, I need to go to the bathroom."

I got up and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I sat down on the toilet and let the tears freely fall. I really hate the holidays. It seems that I always get left behind. I hate the holidays.

I should have known better than getting my hopes up since he was still in my bed when we woke up. I hop into the shower, and pray that he's gone when I get out. I need to go catch the last three skips before the next week. The bonds office will be closed, and I needed to make every penny that I could. Bills didn't stop because of the holidays.

As I let the water flow over me, the sadness settles in deeper. I had been holding out on the hope of the promise of someday. I guess it was just a pipe dream. One that no one should have to endure. I felt the moment my heart broke, when I heard the front door close as I was drying off. It was time to suck it up buttercup. I guess everyone was right. He was never going to choose me to commit to. I was too flaky for him. I wasn't what he wanted or needed. Unfortunately, Morelli wasn't what I wanted or needed either. I would rather spend the rest of my life as a spinster, then be hurt like this again or hurt someone else in the same manor. Merry freaking Christmas to me.

I walked out wrapped in a towel and found a card and a beautifully wrapped package. I carefully picked both up and sat down on the bed. On the envelope, written in Ranger's perfect script, was _Babe_. I was nervous about opening up either item. My heart was already tender, and I am worried that this will make it worse.

With a trembling hand, I slowly opened the card and began to read.

 _Babe,_

 _I hope that this card and present finds you in happy spirits. May you have everything you ever wanted for Christmas and may this upcoming Me Year be the best ever._

 _You don't know how much I wish that I could give you the world, but I'm afraid that I have nothing to give you. I want you to be my life, my light, and my world. I know that I made you promises of someday, yet I know that I am unable to give you your hearts desire. I could never make you happy, my life style would just push you further away._

 _Just by being my best friend, you have a target on your back. We both know that's true, so don't shake your head. We both need to move on with our lives. I think it would be best if we avoid each other. I am moving to Miami, to make that easier to achieve for us. If you need help with a skip, a job, a car, or whatever, please don't hesitate to call Tank or any of the guys. They love you and would do anything for you. This is my goodbye. May you get all the happiness in the world. You, out of all people, deserve it._

 _I love you, Babe._

 _Love,_

 _Carlos_

Oh great, more tears. I can't believe that this is happening. Why is it that the one thing I want in life doesn't want me. I open up the small box and am shocked by what I find inside. It is an antique ring. I put it on my right hand, vowing to never take it off.

I calm myself down and suck it up. I need to get to bringing in my skips. It doesn't matter how much I hurt, life goes on and I need to move forward with it. He doesn't want me, then fine. I can take care of myself just fine. I already know that I won't be going to my parents for Christmas, after the Thanksgiving fiasco, it was decided that it would be best that I didn't spend any celebration with them. I can deal with it. No family, no friends, and no one to love. I got this.

I get it together and go after my FTAs. They must have realized that I wasn't taking any crap today. They all came along quickly the moment they saw me. One even put themselves in the cuffs for me. I dreaded going into the bonds office to get my checks, but at ten grand total, I needed to do it. I take a deep breath and open the door.

I found Connie on the phone, popping gum, and Lula, laying on her back reading some trashy supermarket tabloid.

Lula sat up faster than I've ever witnessed. I'm surprised that her burgeoning bussom didn't bust out of her top. Connie just froze, unable to make a sound. I shook my head at them sadly.

"Just give me my check quickly. I need to go to the bank and get home."

"Steph, are you okay? We just heard about Morelli's engagement." Lula said softly.

That knocked me for another loop. I didn't even know he was seeing anyone.

"To who?"

"Terri, apparently she's six months pregnant." Connie replied.

That bastard. We were still together then. We had been for eight months before we broke it off last week.

"Check, now please."

Connie handed me the check and I flew out of there as fast as I could. Once again I am the wounded party. No one would see it that way. They would all think that I am the one at fault. That I couldn't keep him happy enough to keep it in his pants. Maybe they are right. I have found a single man who could love me enough to stick around.

I took care of everything that I needed to, including purchasing a ready made meal for two to have Christmas. All I had to do was heat it up Christmas day. No fuss about it. Maybe I should get a couple of cats, Tank seems to enjoy his. They would make a great companion. They would love me just for feeding them.

I get home to find Bobby sitting on my couch this time. As soon as I see him I break down. I couldn't hold it all in any longer. He just wraps me in his warm embrace. Trying his best to sooth me. It felt like I was never going to stop. An hour later I was all cried out. I sat and watched as he put my groceries away and made dinner for both of us. Soon I was up and helping him. I set up a "table" for two at my breakfast bar. I used my good dishes and wine glasses.

After our wonderful meal, we both cleaned up and sat in the living room. A bottle of wine on my coffee table.

"Need to talk about it?" He asked me.

"What's to talk about? Ranger moved to Miami, Joe cheated on me and is marrying Terri who is six months pregnant with his kid. My family doesn't want me around and I'm alone. I'll get through it."

"Stephanie..."

"Listen, it's my problem. I'll deal with it."

"I want you to know that you are not alone. You have me and the guys."

"No I don't. Not only is he your boss,but he is your friend too. Your loyalties belong with him. Please don't say what you don't mean. I can't take any more false friends or relationships right now."

"I can only speak for myself, my loyalties belong to you. No one else."

I nodded my head and bear hugged him. He sat with me through two movies before we began to fall asleep.

He carried me to my bed and tucked me in, kissing my forehead before he started to back out to leave.

"Don't leave me alone, Bobby. I need a friend to hold me tonight."

"Alright, Bomber. I'll stay."

He stripped down to his boxer shorts and climbed into bed with me. Pulling me so that my back was to his front as well snuggle together. All to soon I heard a voice softly giggle. I opened my eyes and was surprised to find my Aunt Lucy, my Dad's sister. She had passed when I was a little girl from cancer. She had also been the one to tell me I could fly.

"Well, Wonder Woman, are you ready to see what Christmas present holds in store? I think you may be shocked."

"I guess Aunt Goosey. It's not like anyone will be missing me."

She grabbed my hand and soon we were, once again, in front of my parents house. Only this time I wasn't in the picture. It seems that everyone was having a good time, laughing and having fun. No one noticed that I was even missing.

Then I noticed it. Mary Alice was sitting in a corner, all alone. Pretending to feed her you horse. It was a toy that I had gotten her years ago. I was surprised she still had it. My mother got up and ripped it away from her and threw it in the garbage. Telling her to grow up and act like a good little burg girl. It was to like for her to start taking her responsibilities seriously and to stop acting like her good for nothing aunt. I could see the devastation in her eyes, as she nodded. The tears welled up as I watched her be so strong and brave. She sat there all prim and proper, not shedding a single tear at the loss of her favorite toy.

I spied Grandma rescuing the little stuffed horse. At least I knew she would be able to count on her, since I could no longer be there for MA.

All too soon we were on the move again. This time we appeared at Joe's place. Where he was celebrating quietly with a very pregnant Terri Gilman. They were exchanging soft kisses as he rubbed her belly. It looked like they didn't have a care in the world. They were a little family, just starting their life together.

Joe seemed happier then I ever saw him. Terri asked him if he thought I would be okay with this. His reply was that I was sleeping with Ranger the entire time together, so he thought i would be happy about it. Terri informed him that Ranger moved to Miami, leaving me behind.

He stopped rubbing her stomach and contemplated her statement for a moment before telling her that he had warned me about Manoso. That it didn't matter what I did any more. He had everything he ever wanted right there in his arms.

I was beginning to see a pattern, everyone except MA, were happier without me in there life. Soon we were in Tanks office at Rangeman.

He looked frustrated and had the phone on speaker.

"Rangeman, you can't do this to her. She's loved you for so long."

"It's already done. Michelle understands my work and my lifestyle. She gets that there will never be a ring or children in the future with me. That's what Stephanie wants and deserves." I gasped at how cold Ranger's voice had turned. At least I felt validated in knowing that there was someone else.

"You can't come back expecting her to be waiting for you."

"I already know."

He ended the call there. Tank ran his fingers over his bald head. Shaking it he made another call, this time to Bobby. He was checking up on me. It seems that I'll at least have Bobby to spend the holiday with.

I woke up and it was Christmas Eve. Bobby was still in my bed with me, but I know like all the others, he'll leave soon enough.

"I'm not leaving, Steph. Like I said you'll always have me and the guys. Now let's get up and go grab some Christmas decorations. Your place looks to depressing. You need a tree and some other things. Plus I want to go to the grocery store and stock up on a few things for the week."

"Bobby, I'm sure you have family to get home too. I'll be okay alone."

"My parents are on a cruise, and my siblings are with their in laws. Face it You're stuck with me."

I only nodded. I got up and got ready for a day with Bobby.

A/N. This was originally going to be a Babe, but Bobby is fighting me. I do have a Babe story to be posted on Christmas Eve, but I have to wait until then to post it for certain reasons, even though it's ready and waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.

I thought that as a special Christmas gift, you all deserved a bonus chapter. Remember, I will be posting a Babe story on Christmas Eve. I have a good reason for waiting until then.

A Christmas Carol, Plum Style

I was shocked by Bobby wanting to spend the day with me, adding Christmas spirit to my sad little apartment. I even tried to explain that I didn't have the money for it. He insisted on buying everything, saying that he would be spending the holiday with me, and didn't want to spend it in such a sad state.

I blindly followed him out to his waiting SUV. Soon we were on our way to Philly and the Christmas shop there. He wouldn't hear of it, when I told him that it was to expensive. Secretly, I was over joyed. I always wanted to go there, but could never afford it. Maybe I would be able to pick up something for Bobby for being such a wonderful friend.

"Sweetheart, we're here," he said while nudging me awake.

I looked up and was amazed by the sights, even the smell of Christmas was in the air. I had to look around for Diesel. Not finding him anywhere I got out of the car and Bobby took my hand.

Once inside the store Bobby grabbed a cart and we meandered our way around, just looking before deciding what we wanted.

"Hey, Stephanie, how about an antique Santa theme for your place?" He asked me.

"I think I like that idea. Are you sure you want to waste that kind of money on me though? It seems a little extravagant."

"There is nothing I wouldn't do to make you smile. Honestly, I may not be as rich as Ranger, but I am well off. Let me do this for you. I need to do this for you."

"But..."

"Anything to make you smile," he said. He then leaned forward and kissed me gently on my lips. It was a kiss full of longing, full of passion, and full of hope. He broke off the kiss and looked at me.

"I've wanted to do that since I met you."

I had no words, he had rendered me speechless. He's smiles and put an arm around my waist as I pushed the cart through the store. We find some beautiful decorations, and my apartment is going to look like the North Pole threw up in it. We grabbed all of our things and went to the register, laughing all the way.

On the way back to Trenton, it struck me that he should be working.

"Bobby! Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Nope, this is my year to have off until January 7th. The core team rotates the holidays we work. Every four years I get Christmas through New Years off. Face it, your stuck with me until I go back to work. Even then you'll be stuck with me.

"Steph, I'm hoping that you'd be willing to try a relationship with me. We can take it slow and just see where it goes. Go on dates and get to know each other."

"Bobby, I don't know. My heart is pretty tender. Every guy that I have ever loved, has loved someone else more. They couldn't stay faithful to me, because their hearts weren't in it like mine was. I truly love Dickie when I married him, but Joyce. meant more to him. Then there was Joe and Terri. Ranger even found someone. You know the saying, that if everyone is an asshole, it must be you. The same theory applies here. Something must be fundamentally wrong with me. I'm the problem. I'm not worth loving."

"Baby, it's not you. In this case it's truly the men you gave your heart to. They weren't capable of loving like you deserved. Please give me a chance to prove to you that I can be what you need. We'll take it slow, go on dates, meet each others family, and just fall in love with each other."

My eyes widened and all I could do was nod. I haven't been on a real date since Dickie and I were married. He was the only one who ever cared enough to take me out in public.

"I want to take you out for dinner tonight. Would that be okay as a first date?"

"I'd like that, Bobby."

"I'll pick you up at 7, we'll go to Rossini's. Is that okay with you?"

"Perfect."

We got back to my place and put up the decorations, I was right. My place looked like the North Pole threw up. Bobby left at 5 so that we could both be ready for our first date.

At 7 there was a knock on my door. I was ready in my red and green sweater knit dress. I was surprised to see Morelli standing there with Bobby glaring at him.

"Ready for our date, Steph?" Bobby asked me.

"Let's go, Bobby."

"What the hell Cupcake, moving on to Ranger's thugs?" Morelli shouted.

"Ranger moved to Miami, you are negative Terri, who you cheated on me with. You have no say in anything Morelli."

"Bullshit! You were sleeping with Ranger the entire time."

"No, Joe, I wasn't. I was faithful to you," I said softly.

He just looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He lowered his head and walked away. I guess he realized that what I said was true.

Bobby held his arm out for me to take and we were on our way. When we walked into the restaurant it seemed as though the entire place froze. I understand the shock factor, I had never been there out of a group or family. They were staring at us with open mouths as we were seated. The waiter came over and took our drink orders. Bobby ordered a bottle of wine for us to share. Whatever was left we would take home with us.

He also ordered brushetta as a starter. He started to tell me about his family as we waited for our meal. I learned that he had been an alter boy and in the choir as a child. I also found out he cherished Christmas with his family and that this was the first year he wasn't spending with them.

My heart broke for him. He seemed genuinely upset over missing the holiday with his family. I told him about my holidays with my family as a child and how much I looked forward to them. How much of a disappointment I am to my family now. I told him how much MA was like me, and I worried about my family taking away her spirit.

After we both are dessert, shocking I know a Merry Man eating dessert, we went back to my place to keep talking. We fell asleep to the soft twinkling lights of the Christmas tree.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N not mine, I own nothing but sort of the plot on this one.

A Christmas Carol, Plum Style.

I felt Bobby's breathing even out behind me, as he fell into a deep sleep. I wasn't sure I wanted to fall asleep. I don't think I wanted to know anything about Christmas future. Too many variables for me. Things could change in a heartbeat, a butterfly flaps it's wings in China and all that. There is nothing etched in stone.

Soon a small figure in a hood appeared at the side of my bed. Scaring the crap out of me. I thought the ghost of Christmas future was a big scary dude. This was more young child size, of course to someone else it could've been a spider, or a rollercoaster ride. It's all how you look at things. To me this was scary.

I was already being pulled along at a very fast pace. Lights were going by at a blinding speed. Have you ever watched Star Trek and that moment they go into warp drive? Yeah, it was a lot like that. We came to a stop, that my stomach did not like one bit. It could have been box of chocolate covered cherries I ate too.

The young child like figure, tugged harder at my hand as we came up to my parents house, once again. I still feel the urge to draw back and slow down as we get near. It felt off, almost as though the life was gone. Which was odd, since I saw my Dad's Buick, my sister's mini van and Mom's little four door there. Everything looked the same as years past, something felt wrong.

I cautiously looked in the front window. I didn't really recognize anyone. They seemed so much older. The girls looked almost grown up, even the baby wasn't baby any more. Grandma Mazur was missing, but her spot was open. I wasn't there either. No one was talking to anyone else. They just ate their meals in silence. It was a sad picture they made.

"Ma, I'm going to go help Grandma clean up from dinner. I need to get home as soon as we're done. I have a lot of papers to grade, and Anthony will be waiting for me." The girl that had to be Angie said. She looked just like her Mom.

"Okay, MA." I was stunned. What happened to change her so much? Who was Anthony?

"Mary Alice, did he go to the Morelli's"

"Of course he did Grandma. He wanted to be at his parents house."

"Imagine, after all those years, Joe had a son while in the Navy. I'm glad he makes you happy. At least your not acting like a horse any more. Mary Alice, when are you going to have a baby? Your not getting any younger."

"Grandma, I'm going to step out for some fresh air."

I watched as my now grown niece went outside and make a phone call.

"Aunt Stephanie, how I wish I was brave as you. I can't seem to break away from them. I love Anthony, I'm just not ready to be a Mom. I'm glad that you are happily..."

I wasn't ready, but I was being pulled away. I wanted to know why I wasn't with my family. I wanted to know more. Where was I? Who was I with? Wait...Joe, knocked someone up while he was in the Navy?

The Star Trek thing was happening again. I was little more prepared for the stop this time, but I still felt like I horked up my guts. This time we were somewhere I had never been before. I felt like an intruder when I looked inside.

The house was beautiful, and decorated tastefully. The small figure pulled me up to a window to peer inside. I was shocked by what I saw. A lone figure a sitting, with a glass of scotch in his hand.

He was older and the years had been kind. He watched the fireplace intently, as though he was waiting on someone or something to show. He stood and went to the mantle. Taking a picture down, his fingers lovingly traced it.

"Babe," was all I heard him say. I didn't hear anything else. I wanted to cry and scream. What right did he have? He pushed me away. He didn't want to bring me into his life. That's when I saw it, a small limp. Did he go on a mission that last Christmas? Didn't he think he was going to come home? Why lie to Tank and the rest of us?

I felt the tug again, this time I told the figure, "Make with the full on stop again and I will puke."

I heard the sound of a child's laughter ring through my ears. It made my heart stop for a second. Soon, I was giggling right along. Maybe the ghost of Christmas future wasn't so scary.

Our next stop was the Catholic cemetery. I was standing in front of my Mazur Grandparents headstone. I felt an overwhelming sadness as I saw the dates. It was only a few short years from now. I needed to make every second with her count.

I felt a gentle tug, and a small child looked up at me. She had big brown eye, black curls, and light brown skin. The smile she gave me was my own in return. All I could do was blink. I was suddenly sucked into what could only be described as a polar vortex. Swirling and swirling, but colder than heck.

I woke up in a cold sweat, with Bobby rubbing my shoulders.

"Steph? Are you alright? What's wrong?" He almost sounded panicked to me. I took a few deep breaths before I could even begin.

"It was just a dream...Hey, Bobby?"

"Yeah, hun?"

"Merry Christmas."

I watched him check the time and chuckle, before replying, "Merry Christmas, Steph."

"I'll be right back. I need to make a call."

"Who the heck is going to be up at 4:45am on Christmas day?"

"A very good friend."

I slipped out of my bedroom as he settled back into my bed. I grabbed my cell and prayed he would answer.

"Babe?"

"I know your going in the wind, just please be careful," I told him softly. "I understand why things need to be this way, but please don't ever think that I didn't understand your lifestyle. You may not realize this, but you'll always be my best friend."

"Don't go crazy."

"Don't get shot."

He disconnected and I felt a weight lifted off my shoulders. We may not ever have anything more, but I know he'll always be my friend.

I crawled back into bed and curled myself around Bobby. Sleep found me quickly.

It was almost ten by the time we were both up again. I invited Bobby to join me for lunch at my parents, and I was surprised when he accepted. We swung by Rangeman so that he could grab a shower and get changed.

We were fifteen minutes early and it looked like my Mom was going to go into shock. I'm never early and Bobby being in street clothes makes an impressive sight.

"Merry Christmas, Stephanie. Who is your guest?"

"Merry Christmas, Mom. You remember Bobby from Rangeman."

"Of course, I'm sorry, Bobby. I didn't recognize you out of uniform. I'm glad you could join us."

I think this was the first meal that I've enjoyed with my family for years. When I saw MA sit quietly in the corner to play with her stuffed horse, I went over and sat with her. I was able to head Mom off from any nasty remarks and throwing the toy out. Especially when she saw that MA was staying out of trouble and playing happily. My Dad even seemed more relaxed and actually spoke with Bobby about their respective times in the military.

I didn't realize how late it had become. I had never stayed longer then I had to before. It was almost 9 pm when we were saying our goodbyes.

My Mom pulled me into a hug and whispered, "I like him. Maybe now you can be happy. That's all I ever wanted for you."

I was surprised, not only did she hug me, but she likes Bobby. Once we were on our way back to my apartment i must have been to quiet.

"Are you alright, Steph?" Bobby asked me, the concern evident in his voice.

"I'm actually really good for once. I'm just amazed how wonderful today went. I've never had a nice meal with my family before."

"Maybe they're starting to see who you really are."

"I think they are. Thank you for going with me."

"Anytime" He replied before clearing his throat. "Steph, what are you doing for New Years Eve?"

"Nothing, other than sitting on my couch in my flannel PJs watching the ball drop. Why?"

"Would you like to go to a party in Philly with me? It's at my parents home, casual, low key..."

"I think I would enjoy that."

He stayed another night at my place and I learned so much about him. He always knew that he wanted to join the Army after high school, but when he became a medic he really found his passion. After he left the military he helped Ranger and the guys found Rangeman.

I told him about my dreams and a few childhood stories. He seemed to tuck a few into his memories, asking me more questions about them. We discovered that we shared a love of the beach. I told him how I would love to go to Italy and the Vatican and go to midnight mass on Christmas Eve.

As the sun rose and we began to fall asleep I could have sworn I heard him whisper, "I'll make those dreams happen, Stephanie."

A/N: One more chapter to come. It will tie everything up and answer a few questions that have been raised. Whatever your reason to celebrate this season, may it be a happy one.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.

So, here we are, at the end of our story. If you haven't read my Christmas one shot yet, please check it out and let me know what you think. It's called The Restroom Door Said Gentlemen. Lester is up to his eyeballs in trouble with Steph and Ranger. What happens as he begins his punishment and why I'd he in trouble? Babe in the background of that story.

Please let me know what you think of this story as well. Apparently since it is a Tart, I've lost some readers. Oh, well life goes on. I do this for fun. **Please read the A/N at the end for an announcement.**

A Christmas Carol, Plum Style.

It's now December thirtieth, and my check finally cleared the bank. I needed to find an outfit for tomorrow. Bobby said casual, but I really want to look my best. I feel the need to make the best impression that I can with his family. In the past, families haven't liked me from the second we've met.

I decided to hit the mall by myself. In the past, whenever someone would go with me, they tended to talk me out of the more conservative outfit of my choice. Today, I would not allow anyone else the chance to take away my choice. This is my opportunity to take back my life. I have the chance to change the future.

I find a tea length red dress and black ballet flats. It is simple and exactly what I need this year. Oddly enough, I didn't find myself without a case of nerves about meeting his family. This was the first time one of the guys let me in on their private life, purposely.

Mr. Alexander had been able to fit me in for a trim, style, and manicure. I thought back to the phone call I had received earlier today as I sat under the nail dryer.

 _Flashback_

 _I looked at my caller ID and it said number unavailable. I was almost hesitant to answer it. I couldn't think of anyone who would be calling me. I decided to answer it anyway._

 _"Hello?" I asked hesitantly._

 _"Babe," came the reply._

 _"Ranger? I thought you left for a mission?"_

 _"I wanted to call you before I wasn't able to speak with anyone for the next eighteen months."_

 _"What's going on? What do you need? Say the word and I'll do it."_

 _"Stephanie_ _ **Michelle**_ _Plum, I just want you to promise me that you'll find someone and be happy. That no matter what you'll always be my best friend. May be look to Bobby, he'd be good for you, he'd be able to commit to you like I'll never be able to. Can you do that for me, please Babe?"_

 _"I promise, Ranger," I said softly._

 _"Thank you," he told me with a sigh of relief._

 _End flashback_

As I thought about it, I realized that he emphasized my middle name. I am Michelle. It was his was of setting me free. There was no one else, but he didn't want me, or anyone else for that matter, to know the depths of his feelings for me. I would do as he wished.

I was leaving the salon when Bobby sent me a text asking if he could stop by with dinner tonight. Of course I said yes. I mean, come on have you seen the man? Also, this past week has been one of my happiest. I'm not really sure what Bobby and I are, other than friends, but I honestly wouldn't mind more.

Checking the time, I found myself lost in thought. Could I see myself with Bobby long term? Seriously, all of my long term relationships have turned to dust. My marriage was a disaster of epic proportions. Yes, at one time we loved each other, enough to start a life together. In the end it wasn't enough for him. I wasn't enough for him.

Joe and I had done the off and on thing for years, and while we were together, he managed to find me lacking in some way. I should have really paid attention when he said that there was a him and a me, but not an us. I should have seen the signs that he was seeing someone else.

With Ranger, he was always willing to warm my bed, be my friend, rescue me, and lend a hand. He loves me, but would never be able to commit to me. I understand that now. I am naive is so many ways.

I sigh when I realize what time it is. I need to get moving or I would be late getting home to meet Bobby.

When I arrive home, I am surprised by the sounds and smells of cooking coming from my kitchen. I walk over to the breakfast bar and find Bobby making dinner. He leans over the counter and pecks my forehead.

"I hope you don't mind. I wanted to make you dinner and sit down to talk. I think it's best that we do."

"Oookay..." I replied cautiously. Just the way he said it had me on alert. When people wanted to talk with me, it was generally a bad thing. That had me on edge.

He began to dish up the chicken casserole he had made for us. We quietly ate, not a single moan from me. My mind was on overdrive, wondering what he was going to tell me. He gave me an odd look; it was as though he was seeing into my soul.

"Steph," he began. "I wanted to ask you, where you believe this is going between us?"

"I'm not sure," I spoke tentatively. "If all you want is to be my friend. I can handle that. I would like more, but I'll leave that up to you."

"I'm not the easiest person to get along with."

"I'm stubborn and like things a certain way."

"My job isn't conventional, and I have to live on site," he retorted.

"I get shot at and covered in garbage all the time. Let's not forget that my cars blow up at an alarming rate."

"I still get deployed for months at a time. I know a bit in advanced and I have a year left on my contract."

"I'm kidnapped and stalked almost every other day."

"If someone heard us, they would think we are crazy even considering a relationship," he said with a smirk.

"I'm falling hard for you, and if you only want a bed buddy; I'm not that person. I would keep being your friend, but nothing more."

"No Stephanie, I want it all. I want to see where this goes. I want all the craziness that comes with you, but could you handle me being deployed? Could you wait for a soldier, not knowing if he would make it home in one piece or even at all?"

"I know I could," I whispered. "Especially if it's you." I could feel the single tear roll down my cheek.

He was suddenly kneeling in front of me; he wiped away the tear gently and leaned in for a kiss. I became lost in the emotions he was pouring into it. My heart began to race.

He swept me up into his arms and carried me into my bedroom. Softly he laid me down on my bed. I felt the bed shift as he knelt down and continued to kiss me deeply. Soon, all of our clothes were gone, and I was thinking that he was magic. I didn't even notice them being removed.

I moaned as he suckled at my breast. The feeling traveled through my body. My breath hitched when he nipped at my hip. I had a hard time believing that these feelings could be so intense. No one had ever made me feel like this. I couldn't stop trembling.

What felt like days later, in reality was over an hour, he pulled me into his chest and held me tight. It felt as though he never wanted to let me go.

"I don't," he softly caressed my back. "I don't want to let you go. Others may have had your past, but I want your present and your future."

"It's yours."

A/N okay, so I have decided to make this a little longer. The story will take us through New Years, at least. The Babe story that I wanted to post on Christmas Eve, will not be posted until after the 27th. I promise There is a good reason for that, and I will explain when I post it. Things happened well beyond my control with it.

 _ **Also, the Fanfiction Takeover on Facebook that I host, will be happening January 28 and 29th. You are welcome to PM me and I will tell you how to join. We have a lot of writers and artists on board already. We even have a couple of Published Authors (indie) joining us. I'm excited to for it to happen, and hope it goes as well as the 2016 event.**_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N not mine, I own nothing bit the plot.

A Christmas Carol, Plum Style

My nerves are starting to get the better of me. I never do well when it comes to meeting my significant others family. They tend not to like me on site. I guess they can sense that I'm not worthy of being loved by someone. I'm trying not to be in this mind set, but it's hard for me to believe that anyone can love me for me. My track record speaks for itself.

Bobby would be here in a half hour to leave for his parents home. Apparently, all the children and their dates need to be there early to help set up. We need to be there at noon. We have overnight bags with us, and I'm bringing my dress with us to change into later. As long as they don't expect me to help cook, everything should be alright.

I hear a knock at my door as I am zipping up my bag. I check the peep hole and see Bobby standing there smiling at me. I open the door and he pulls me in for a kiss, dipping me over his arm. If this is his greeting, then I can't wait to see how he kisses me at midnight. Although, it may be more sedate, as we'll be with of his family.

"Are you ready to go sweetheart?" He asked me.

"Let me grab my bag, and I'll be set."

When I come back from my room he takes my bag and puts an arm around my waist. The drive to Philly was pleasent. We talked about everything under the sun.

"Hey, Bobby?"

"Yeah, Steph?"

"How many siblings do you have?"

"I'm the youngest of seven, and the only boy," he replied snidely.

"How did you **even** deal with that? I go crazy with just one sister."

"It helps not living in the same state."

"But you're only a short drive away."

"Ahh, but they live on the other side of Lancaster. So, I'm safe enough. It also helps that I am closer in age to my niece's and nephews."

"Gotcha, I have an Aunt like that. She travels a lot for work, so we don't see her much. She was Grandma and Grandpa Plum's menopause surprise. She's right between me and Valerie."

"Tell me more about your family. I know about your parents, sister, and sex starved granny."

"Well, you met Valerie and her family at Christmas. You also know my cousin Vinnie from my Dad's side. His Dad and mine are brothers. Eddie down at the station is married to Vinnie's sister Shirley. Aunt Josephine, the baby, hasn't settled down yet, although she is dating an officer in the Army. They've been together for five years now. Last I heard from Daddy about her, Marcus was planning to ask her to marry him tonight. We'll actually get to see them tomorrow. He's on leave and they are both in Philly to celebrate the New Year as well. That's really about all that's left of my family. How about yours?"

"Well, you'll meet my parents and siblings tonight. A handful of my Niece's and Nephews will be there as well. Honestly, I'm not sure who all will be there tonight."

Twenty minutes later and we were pulling up in front of a two story single family home. It looked warm and inviting. Yet, my nerves were still on edge. I waited as Bobby rounded the car to help me out. I spotted, what must have been, his parents coming outside to greet us.

"Bobby," the woman exclaimed. She pulled him in for a hug that belied her small size. His Dad slapped him on his back and Bobby let out an "oof". He then grabbed me, picked me up in a bear hug and swung me around before kissing my forehead.

"Pops, put my girlfriend down." Bobby scolded with a chuckle.

"Hey, you bring a beautiful woman to my home, of course I'm going to get my hands on her. You've never done it before, so I'm taking advantage of it while I can."

"John, put her down."

"Yes, Joan."

I feel my feet touch the ground and another pair of arms wrap around me. Bobby's mom barely came up to my shoulder. She has bright eyes and silver hair.

"Let's get in out of this snow. I have coffee ready for everyone. You're the first to get here. The girls and their families should be here in an hour. Oh, Bobby, your cousin Mark and his girlfriend will be here to help get things set up as well, he wants to talk to you about Rangeman. His retirement is official and he is ready to live in one place."

"Yes, Momma."

Bobby put an arm around my waist and followed his parents inside. They put us to work immediately. Bobby and I were setting up decorations in the full sized finished basement. As I was putting a table cloth on one of the long tables that sat against the wall, Bobby snuck up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. He began peppering kisses behind my ear. Just as I was going to turn around in his arms someone interrupted us.

"Robert Brown, let the poor girl go!" Shouted a new voice.

"Jennifer," he said growled. "I'm pretty sure she doesn't mind."

"Momma wants you to help in the kitchen. I help Stephanie finish down here."

"Jen, play nice."

She nodded as he went upstairs to help his Mom. Jen grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I was not use to all the touchy feely stuff. My family didn't behave this way.

"Uhh..." I said so very eloquently.

"I've never seen my baby brother so happy. Thank you."

"He makes me happy too."

"Good, now tell me how you two met."

I launched into our story, and to say she seemed surprised was an understatement. We were soon joined by her other sisters and a surprise guest, that I hadn't seen in two years.

"Aunt Jo!" I shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Marcus. What are you doing here?"

"I'm dating Bobby."

"I'm sure my dear sister in law, loves that."

"Actually she like him."

"Hell must have frozen over. She doesn't like me with Marcus."

"She's changed a bit."

"I'd say."

As we finished up Bobby and his parents came down to inspect our handiwork. I saw Marcus and other men following behind with a TV and gaming console. I'm assuming that this was going to be the kids party room.

"Kiddo! What brings you to the Brown party."

"I do," replied Bobby.

Marcus whipped around and glared at Bobby. You could feel the tension rise. I stepped in between them quickly. Bobby put his arms around my waist and pulled my back to his front. Marcus gave him a glare.

"Hurt her, and cousin or not, your not going to like what happens."

"Get in line with the rest of Rangeman."

"Are you shitting me? This is Bomber?"

"Ugh! I hate that name!" I groused.

Once all the laughter calmed down we went upstairs to start putting out food and take the pizza, chips, and soda downstairs for the kids. The night moved quickly from that point on, We refrained from alcohol. I have a low tolerance and Bobby was driving.

As we watched the ball drop I looked over at Marcus and Aunt Jo. I saw him kneel down in front of her and I nudged Bobby. He looked just in time for her to say yes. Before I could say anything he swooped my into him for a kiss. I never even heard the cheers or strains of Auld Lange Syne begin. I was lost in my own heaven. I could have sworn I heard Diesel laugh though.

Soon we were pulled apart with Aunt Jo squealing and laughing as she showed me her ring. I gave her and Marcus both hugs I realized how big he was and had to comment.

"You'll fit right in with the rest of the Merry Men."

He let out a huge laugh, like I had already made his year. "So, am I now your Uncle, or will we be cousins?"

"Marcus, Bobby and I just started seeing each other. Plus, you know I'm allergic to marriage."

"Nah, you're just allergic to assholes."

"Nope, that's just an added bonus."

I am soon pulled away by more people wanting to wish Bobby and I a Happy New Year. Around two in the morning, after we helped clean up some, we made our way back to Rangeman. We were staying at Bobby's apartment tonight.

A/N HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.

Only the epilogue to go! Be on the look out for a chapter of Paying The Price coming soon. Also, the Fanfiction Takeover on Facebook is coming up later this month. We had a lot of fun last year! If you would like to join me and my Co-Hosts this year, please send me a PM.

A Christmas Carol, Plum Style

I was actually excited to wake up early for once. I'm really not a morning person, but today was the beginning of a New Year. A chance for new starts. A time for healthier relationships, for family and friends. I already witnessed it with Christmas. I can't wait to see what this will bring me. I slip out of the bed, careful not to wake Bobby.

I take care of nature's call and hop in the shower. Once done, I head to the kitchen to get coffee going and notice that Bobby has white chocolate raspberry creamer in his fridge. After a quick search I find everything I need to make flavored French toast. It's a recipe that Aunt Jo taught me and I can actually make. Flavored creamer instead of milk, makes it yummy.

As I am plating up, Bobby comes out and grunts out what I assume is a good morning. He is looking a little rough today. He perks up considerably when he drinks his coffee and notices food.

"Should I be worried?" He asks, with a cocked eyebrow.

"Sit down, shut up, and eat. I may be able to make a lot, but this is one of those things that I can."

"Ma'am, yes, Ma'am."

He digs in and looks shocked. "What is in this? This is the best French toast I've ever had."

"Aunt Jo taught me to use flavored creamer instead of milk. You can make just about any kind that way. Peppermint just doesn't hold its flavor though."

After we eat, we sit and relax. Around 10:30 Bobby gets a call from the lobby, he has visitors. He runs down to bring them up, and I am happily surprised to find my Aunt and Marcus. It doesn't take long for Hal, Manny, and Lester to come banging on the door as well. Apparently they saw Marcus come in and wanted to say hi. Lester stopped short when he saw me sitting on Bobby's lap.

"Did I miss something?" He immediately asked, completely confused.

"Steph and I are dating, other then that...no," replied Bobby.

The look on Lester's face was priceless. I couldn't hold back my laughter. How he missed it was beyond me. We hadn't made any effort to hid it.

"Way to be aware of your surroundings, Santos," I teased him.

"How did I miss this?"

"You seem to have been the only one who did," Bobby replied.

We all talked, laughed and visited with the guys and Aunt Jo until around 3. When the guys found out that Marcus and Jo were going to the Plum household, they invited themselves as well. My mother was going to love this.

When we all pulled up, Mom was just stepping outside and Grandma was peering through the window. I was a bit apprehensive about everything, but decided that I needed to be relaxed and just go with it. I took a deep breath and waiting as Bobby opened my door. I looked behind us and saw Marcus doing the same thing for my Aunt. We all made our way up the walk way and I was surprised to see a smile on my Moms face. Probably, this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Mom actually hugged each of us. I know I was shocked, but the look on Aunt Jo and Marcus's faces were ones of shock. Mom was even excited to find out that they were engaged. I think the Merry Men doing their best fish impressions were the best part of the entire day.

A/N I know it's short, and I apologize for that. Please be on the look out for updates on all of my WIPs in the next seven days. Plus a couple of one shots. This is mainly me trying to get back into the Grove of things, and prepping for the Fanfiction Takeover.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.

A Christmas Carol, Plum Style

Epilogue, Five years later...

I find myself a bit contemplating as I look out over the people I love. It's Christmas again and I'm excited for it to be here. I still can't believe how far we've come in a few short years. Marcus and Aunt Jo were married six months after they got engaged and have a little boy.

Ranger had Julie for a visit this year and things seem to be going well. He came back from that last mission injured. His caravan had been hit and his leg was pinned. He nearly lost it, but thankfully they were able to save it. He no longer runs missions, but does help with the planning and extraction planning for younger recruits. I made my peace with just being his friend.

Grandma Mazur moved on to that great salon in the sky. I'm sure she is terrorizing all of the Angels and Saints. I'm pretty sure Grandpa Mazur is laughing his ass off at her antics, just as he did when they were alive. They were a colorful pair in life.

My mom was one of the biggest surprises. She accepted me and Bobby. She even liked him. She discovered his love of chocolate silk pie and makes it once a month for him. I still shake my head over that. The only thing she has a fit about is that we aren't married and not going to be any time soon. At least that's what we tell everyone.

I've witnessed many of the guys enter relationships and some even got married and a couple have children. They've become more comfortable in their own skin. We lost a few to transfers and new job opportunities. A few had injuries that we didn't know if they would make it through.

Lester had a complete breakdown about a year ago. That happy, peppy personality he had was just a cover to hide the severe depression and anxiety he suffers on a daily basis. Bobby was the one who found him staring at the barrel of his own service weapon. He had a letter next to him, saying goodbye. He went into an inpatient treatment facility for sixty days. He has his good days and his bad, but now he will talk with one of us instead of letting it go to long. That day was a day that changed our lives in more way then one.

The week after Bobby found Lester we found ourselves at the JP. We've kept it from almost everyone except Ranger. We were having fun with the guys asking us when we were going to tie the knot. After all, Miranda's parents should be married to each other.

That little girl I saw, with my smile? Well, the October after that first Christmas, she came screaming into the world on Halloween. She wasn't planned, and neither was her little brother. Bobby had a vasectomy two weeks before Michael was born, to ensure we had no more surprises show up. Of course with our luck he'll be in the one prevent of men that it reverses itself in.

I can't wait to tell everyone that we've been married since Valentine's day. The fact that we've kept it a secret for so long is a miracle. I am truly gruntled in life and nothing could be better. I know we still have many adventures ahead and now I'm ready for each of them.

A/N

Yes, in a small amount of men who have vasectomies, they reverse themselves. If it happens it tends to be between years 5-7. My youngest is the result of this happening. Believe me, we were shocked.

Also, gruntled is indeed a word. I have been trying for over a year to work it into a story and I finally did! Can you tell I'm excited? You may just say that I am gruntled.


End file.
